Max's first Christmas
by max33452
Summary: This story takes place during the first Season and it is about Max's first real Christmas. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


**Max's first real Christmas**

Takes places during Season 1

**Space Needle**

Max is sitting on top of the Space Needle looking out at the Seattle skyline

"_It's that time of year again. The time where people of this post plus world make themselves believe they have money and then go on wasting it like they got money hanging out the butt. Whatever. Not like I care but what's the deal? What so special about Christmas? I've heard so many different stories over the years, there's was about a boy named Jesus who was killed for giving the people someone to believe in and give hope for and he went around teaching others about God that I heard from a priest who told me this while I was hiding out in his church, then there was one that the doctors back at Manticore told be me about"_ she thinks.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Young Max is sitting on a table getting her blood taken by two doctors. One reads over her lab report while the other gives her a needle. _

"_Everything looks normal." the doctor looking at the report said._

"_Of course it does. We never have a problem with this one" said the other doctor. _

"_Yeah. Anyway Christmas is coming what are you getting your kid?" he asked putting down the report and walked over the other doctor who put the needle into the red hazard container. _

"_Frank you know not in front of the kids" the doctor said as he looked at him. _

"_Chill Bill, She's not going to say anything. Are you 452?" Frank addressed her._

_Max looked at him with a confused look bu replied "No Sir." _

_Frank smiled "See, so what are you getting her?" _

_Bill put down at Young Max and smiled and the look back at Frank "She really wants this one doll and I told she can't have it but I figure I'll surprise her and get it. You?" _

"_Your kid is easy she's 10, mine's 16 and she has no idea what see wants. I asked her and she said she didn't care. So I have no idea." _

_Young Max is confused listening to the two man talk but saying nothing. Bill glanced at her and saw how confuse she was. _

"_You alright?" he asked her. _

"_Yes Sir." she replied. _

"_What bugging you 452?" Frank asked _

"_I...I wanted to..." she begins but stopped. _

_Frank looked at her "It's alright to ask a question." Max looked at the floor and then back at him _

"_I wanted to know what was... what was Christmas? Sir." _

_Bill smiled "See this is why we don't talk in..."_

_Frank quickly cut him off "Christmas is were a man wearing red comes and gives all good soldiers presents."_

_Max smiled at the words 'good soldiers' "Good Soldiers... like me Sir?" _

"_Sorry 452 it's only for outside soldiers." Bill jumpped into. He felt sad telling her that but it was for her own good. _

"_Thank you Sir." she said. _

_Bill turned and picked up the clipboard "Well we are done here 452 go back to your unit." _

"_Yes sir." She said as she jumped off the table and marched towards the door. _

"_452 wait." Frank called after her _

_Max stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Yes Sir?" she asks _

_Frank spoke strongly "You not to tell anyone about what we talked about today that is an order. Understood?" _

"_YES SIR!" Max answered saluting him, she then turned on her heal and left._

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Funny thing is I'm always sitting here and I don't see a fat man in red going into no one's chimney leaving present for them beside if he is fat how the hell is he going to get into a chimney? Whatever. It doesn't matter. Tell you the truth I never did have a Christmas before, been on the run. Each year I see people running in and out of stores spending goodly earned money and for what? Maybe this year I'll find out." _she continued to think.

**Kendra's and Max apartment**

The next morning Kendra was putting up Christmas decorations around their apartment as Max's entered from her room.

"Morning." she said and looked around "What in the hell is up with the green and red?"

Kendra looked at her "Christmas coloring you like?"

Max looked around again "Yeah, it aiight" she grabbed her bicycle "Look I gotta get to work before Normal fire's me because I'm late again, so see tonight?" Kendra looked around the room "Yeah tonight. You sure this all looks good?"

Max smiled "Yeah it's cool. Bye."

Max started walking towards the door with her bike in hand "Bye. At least one of us has to get paid right?" Kendra said

Max laughed at the statement "Right." Max walked out the door and began to close it while Kendra watches the door she slowly walked towards Max's motorcycle to put decorations on it but she stopped when Max reentered. "By the way if I get home and I see your decorations on my baby you're going to get it."

Kendra smiled "Now why would I want to decorate your bike?"

Max looked at her then at her bike "What were you going to do with that?" she pointed to the red bow in Kendra's hand.

"I was..."

Max cuts her off "Right. Gotta go. Bye." "See ya." Max leaves again and Kendra backs away from the bike and continues to put up decorations.

"She takes the fun out of decorating."

**Outside**

Max got on her bike and rides off "_I really don't get everyone. It seems that around this time everyone more crazy then usual and the sector police crack down more, so what makes the difference?"_ she thinks as she turns a corner and is stopped by a sector cop "Jam Pony Messenger." She shouts." she shows him her sector pass and he lets her through

"Have a nice day and Merry Christmas." Max looks over her shoulder and calls "You too."

**Jam Pony**

She arrives at Jam Pony and like normal Normal is handing passages out. "Hot run, 1298 Chapel." He shouts throwing the package at Sketchy, who gets on his bike and rides out. "Pick up at 283 Clancy going to 85 Mather." Normal writes it down and passes it to Original Cindy, who also grabs her bike and rides out almost crashing into Max who just entered.

"Hey girl." she said turning her bike out of the way.

"Hey. You trying to kill me or something?" Max laughed as Original Cindy began riding out the door

"No, Normal it's just been busy. Gotta go. See ya a crash?"

Max called after her "You know it." she said as she walked passed Normal.

"Here you go girlie. Hot run, 411 Montgomery."

Max took the package and smiled "You got it." She walked to her locker and put some of her things inside just then Herbal walked up behind her.

"Max my sister. How goes everything?" she heard Herbal say.

Max turned around "Good. How's life treating you?"

"It's all good, all the time." He replied making Max smile _"His saying for everything." _she thinks.

Normal walked up behind them "Bip, bip, bip girlie. That package has a home."

Max looked at Herbal "Gotta blaze."

"Crash?" he asked

"I'll be there." Max said as she grabbed her bike and rode out. Normal called out to her "No riding inside!"

Normal passed Herbal a passage "Hot run, 1535 Eagle" Herbal looked at the passage and then back at him "Yes man. I'm going"

**Crash**

Later that night, Crash is all done up with red and green Herbal, Original Cindy Sketchy are sitting at the normal table drinking.

"Where's Max?" Sketchy asks just when

Max came up behind him "Looking for me."

Sketchy turned to face her "What took so long?"

Max looked around the table at her friends "Had things to do."

Original Cindy smiled "She had to stop by her lover boy house."

Max looked are her wide eyed "Where not even like that and I was not at his house I had to go somewhere." the table laughed.

"Right? That's what you always say." Cindy said through her laughter.

Max needing a change in discussion said "I got the next one."

She picked up the empty pitcher and walked towards the bar. "Can I get a refill?" she called to the Bartender

"You got it Max." he replied taking her pitcher

"Thanks Neal" she said as he returned with a now full pitcher of beer

"No problem it's my job." Neal said smiling before walking away. Max grabsbed the pitcher and walked back to the table. She put the pitcher down, sat and poured herself a glass.

"Normal been handing runs out left and right." Sketchy said as he took the pitcher from Max and poured himself some.

Herbal looked up "its Christmas what do you want, you have these person sending something to that person and that person sending to this person. This happens every year."

Sketchy looked into his glass "I know but.."

"But nothin' you just mad because you can't take time out to watch Television or do whatever you do." Cindy interrupted.

Sketchy turned to Max "Max your quiet this evening. What do you think about this whole Christmas thing?"

Max gulps down the last of her beer "I… I don't." Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean sugar?" Cindy asked Max who grabbed the pitcher.

"Never really thought about it much. Didn't have a great childhood to start out with." she said as she pours herself another glass.

Herbal put his glass down "So what you saying is that never had a Christmas before."

"Not really." she told them when her pager went off, she looked at it and got up "Sorry I gotta blaze."and left.

Sketchy watched her leave "Poor Max never had a Christmas."

"Damn straight. Listen to this we are going to give Max one hell of a Christmas. "Cindy informed them.

Herbal smiled "Alright. Where do we start?"

**Logan's Apartment **

Logan sat by his computer when Max walked in.

"Never thought I'd be happier to be here. What's up?" she said pulling a chair up next to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked and turned to look at her.

"Original Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy starting asking me about how I fell on the whole Christmas thing."

"And how do feel?"

"Can't say Manticore was high on Christmas or on anything-just soldier stuff. Anyway why am I here?"

"Oh nothing thought you may be hungry and want to have diner with me." He said.

"You know I can never pass up an offer like that. By the way there is a tree in your living room." Max informed him.

"Yeah I had Bling bring it in. Do you like it?"

"Why did you get it?" Max asked

"Why?" Logan asked back

"Because I can get a nice big penny for it." Max told him

"Well in that case, how about diner." He said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen followed by Max who was giggling.

"So how is it that you know nothing about Christmas but yet you know about Christmas trees?"

**Flashback   
**Young Max is looking through a window at a family sitting in front of a fire next to a decorated tree.

**Flashback End**

"When I was a child I remember passing a house and seeing a family sitting next to one." Max informed him.

Max and Logan sat down. "Well maybe we should…" he was cut off by the phone "I'll get it."

He wheeled over to the phone "Hello."

"Hey, is Max there?"

"Why who's this?" Logan asked looking at Max.

"Logan, it's Original Cindy."

"Oh, sorry. You want…"

"No listen we are planning something for Max you want in?" she interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

"A Christmas Party."

"Yeah I'm in."

Max who was listening only heard Logan's side.

"Yeah I'm in." silence "Here?" silence "When?" silence "Alright." silence "Got it." silence "Bye."

Logan came back in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"That was an informant for a case I'm working on." Logan wheeled next to the table

"Do you need a cat burglar?"

"Not at the moment. Let's eat." He answered.

**Kendra's and Max's apartment**

Max got ready for work while Kendra drinks her coffee. Max came out of her room and looked around.

"Love what you've done to the place." she said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it looks better. Gotta blaze."

"Yeah you know today is Christmas Eve right?" Kendra asked putting her coffee down.

Max looked at her "Yeah I know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Well gotta blaze so that we can pay the rent."

"Bye."

As soon as Max walked out the door Kendra ran to the phone.

"Hey Logan it's Kendra Max just left given you the heads up. By the how are we getting Max to your place without her knowing?"

"I have no idea ask Original Cindy. Then call me back. Wait and who's coming to this?" Logan replied.

"Original Cindy said she invited everyone at Jam Pony."

"Thanks."

Kendra hung up and then called Jam Pony.

**Jam Pony**

"Jam Pony" Normal pick up the phone.

"Hello Normal is Original Cindy there?"

"Yeah hold on." He puts his hand over the phone "Make it fast or I start docking.".

She walks over to the phone "Thanks Normal" "Hey?"

"Hey sister girl. Look Max is on her way but question how are we getting her from to Logan's without her knowing?"

"I was thinking about kid-napping her but Logan said that she would kick my ass if we did. We can knock her ass out by drugging her or something."

Everyone in Jam Pony walked over to Original Cindy but she waved them away and mouthed "She's on her way."

The crowd moved away and act normally talking about the party in small groups.

"Can't we just ask her to come over to Logan's or have Logan page her?" Kendra asks

"No we want her to wake up there." OC clarifies.

Max walked in and everyone looked at her. She looked around at them and they started grabbing their bikes and riding out, while some just walked away and talked to each other.

"Look got to go she just walked in just meet use at Logan's and don't worry we'll have Max."

"See you later."

Original Cindy hung up the phone as Max walked over.

"Morning sunshine. Whats up with everyone?"

"Hey girl." Looking around giving them looks to ease up "I have no idea. How's things with you?"

"Good I guess."

Normal came by them.

"What's the word Normal."

"There is no word here" he said giving her a package "Hot run, 95 Round Hill Road".

"Yeah I'm on it." She looked back at OC "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah later."

Max grabbed her bike and rides out.

"Thanks for getting her out of here." OC said "That was way to close."

"That's my job and you know the only reason I doing this and why I did that was because I can't see how she never had a Christmas before."

From behind the crowd Sketchy calls out "Yea, she said it at Crash yesterday."

"Listen up we are all meeting at Logan's house tonight right after work we then have time to get things ready. Max cannot know whats goin' on. Cool?"

"You got it OC." The crowd called back

"Alright all of you get back to work bip, bip, bip."

Everyone scattered grabbing packages, eating, watching the news. Normal walked behind the desk when the phone rang

"Jam Pony…Yes she here…Hold on" "Cindy can you stop having these calls come here I have a business to run."

"Chill out Normal you are going so it's a small price to pay and it is for Max." Normal walked away. Cindy took the phone "S'up? … Really how? … She won't kick my ass or nothin' right? …Aiight."

She hangs up the phone and walks over to Sketchy and Herbal.

"What he say?"

**Crash**

Original Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy were standing outside wanting for Max. A few minutes later Max turned and show them standing there.

"Hey guys. Something wrong?"

Sketchy walked over to her "Nothing, we just have a..".

OC cuts him off "Max, turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Come on Max just do it." Herbal told her

Max turned around and Herbal and Original Cindy go to blindfold her but she stops them and turns to face them.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

Sketchy grabbed her hands and turned her back around "Stop asking question and trust us. You do trust us right?"

"Yea but..."

"No but's girl, now stop playing." OC says

Max stands there as Herbal blindfolds her.

"How what?"

Sketchy began to pull her but she pulled back.

"Alright what the hell is going on? You blindfold me and now you are leading me to places unknown."

"Max, relax we're not going to hurt you." Herbal said

OC steps next to her and grabs her arm "Through if Sketchy leading you, you might end up in the hospital tonight."

Max began to laugh "That makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

Herbal starting pushing her "Start walking. Come on Max lets go."

Original Cindy started to pull by her arm while Herbal pushes her until she began to go along with it. They walked for about a block and stopped in front of Logan's car.

"Alright stop." OC told her and she does "Sketchy get the door."

"Door to what?"

"What you want to walk all the way there?" OC asked

"And where would where?" blindfolded Max looked at her.

Sketchy opened the door and Original lead Max into the car. Herbal got in next to her while Original Cindy got into the drivers seat and Sketchy in the passenger. Original Cindy started the car and drives off.

**Outside an Apartment Building**

Original Cindy stopped the car and got out followed by Sketchy. Original Cindy walks around the door to help guide Max out. After every was they lead Max into the apartment. The elevator is already there waiting for them and they walk in.

"Where are we?" she asked

Sketchy hit the button for the 2nd floor "Well you stop asking that. Please."

The elevator doors closed.

**Inside Logan's Apartment **

Everyone is there, the house is decorated with lights, red and green ring chains, and pictures of the jam pony crew, Kendra, Logan, Herbal, Sketchy and Original Cindy and a few of Max everywhere.

**Inside the Apartment Building**

They lead Max into a small room.

"Okay sugar we are going to stay here for a little while." OC said as her lead Max to a seat.

"Can I take the blindfold?" Ma went to reach for it.

"NO!" OC yelled and grabbed her hands. "Not yet."

About 4 hours past since Max was first sat in the chair trying to figure out what was going on _"So it is about midnight or one the latest …" _her thoughts were interrupted when she was lifted from the chair.

"Hey you could have told me you were back." Max said as she was lead back to the elevator. When no one answered her "OC, Herbal, Sketchy what's going on?"

"Nothing just relax" Sketchy said.

"You could have said something."

They lead Max back into the car and drove off.

**Inside Logan's Apartment **

Kendra who was by the window keeping a look out called over "Alright everyone they just pulled up. Normal lights. Everyone quiet down."

**Outside Logan's Apartment **

OC just pulled up and went to help Max out. They lead her inside and into the elevator which was being held by one of the Jam Pony workers. Sketchy hit the floor for Logan's apartment and the door closed.

"_Wait we're in Logan's apartment building I know that smell anywhere. What in the hell is going on?" _Max thought but said nothing.

A few minutes pass and the elevator doors opened.

**Inside Logan's Apartment **

The kid went and opened Logan's door while Herbal lead Max into the living room.

Herbal put his hands on the blindfold "Ready, 1...2...3"

He pulls off the blindfold, Normal hits the lights

Everyone jumped up and screamed "Surprise. Merry Christmas Max."

Max looked at everyone and started laughing. Then looked at Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes we did." Herbal said hugging her.

Kendra walked up to Max and put an arm around her nick and walked her a little more into the living room "See, Original Cindy told all of us that you never had a really Christmas so we decided to give you one."

Max sees Logan holding a present.

"You were in on this too?"

"Yes, Yes I was sit down." She does "and this is for you."

Max opened it and sees that it is a beautiful necklace.

"Logan..." Max looked at him

"Here let me get that."

Logan put the necklace on Max and she laughed. More presents headed Max's way as the party began. Drinks, music and dancing. Max was so overwhelmed.

**Logan's Apartment **

"It's about 4 in the afternoon and Max sat up looking out the window. She turned and looked at everyone around her sleeping.

"_So this is what Christmas is: A time when family and friends get together and have a great time showing each other how much they care about you. I hope my brothers and sisters know how much I care about them but right now this is my family and I have a feeling it's going to continue to grow." _

Max got up and walked around everyone who are all sleeping on the floor in the living room after a never ending party. She finally found a place by Logan, who happen to be next to OC and Kendra and lied down taking his arm and putting it around her and she fall asleep.

THE END


End file.
